Obstacles
by ronaldbiliusweasley
Summary: Ron and Hermione break up, right before she realizes she is pregnant. She moves to the US and raises their son, and also gets a boyfriend. Things change when she goes back to England and discovers he has found love too. Will they live happily ever after?
1. Opportunities

Just so everyone knows before starting to read this, this is a remake of It's Too Late For Us, a previous story of mine. This one, however, will be much better and more detailed than the other, so I'm hoping you will still read. I actually haven't read this in a couple months, and when I reread it today I definitely thought it was better than any of my other writing. Anyways thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!

-------

Her hands brushed the top of his head lightly. She watched him sleep, his stomach rising and falling steadily. He let out a great snore, but Hermione only smiled at him. She moved her hands to rest lightly on the sides of his face. He woke with a start. When he saw her, he lifted his hands to meet hers, placing his rough hands on her soft ones. A smile crept across his face. She leaned down and kissed him softly on the lips, pulling back reluctantly.

"I love you," she said, placing her hands on his chest. "I love you, too," he said, bringing her hands to his mouth and kissing them. He then kissed her, their chests falling against each others. Hermione could feel his heartbeat through her chest. It somehow felt soothing to her. "I have good news," said Ron. Hermione smiled at him and pulled him into a sitting position on the bed.

"What?" she asked, placing one hand on his legs. "The Cannons are going on a tour, and their Keeper dropped out," he said. "Oh no, that's horrible," said Hermione. "No, it isn't," said Ron. "Well, how are they going to play without a keeper?" she asked him, leaning closer to him. His hot breath hit her cheeks, and she felt strangely relaxed.

"Hermione, they want me, the Cannons want me!" Ron exclaimed. Hermione couldn't believe it, this had been Ron's dream, forever, to be on the Chudley Cannons Quidditch team, and he had finally gotten it. She wrapped her arms around him, giving him, short, gentle kisses on his neck. "That's wonderful," she said, but then she pulled away from him.

"But that means, you and me, we can't be together?" she asked, the smile fading from her face. "Of course we can, you're coming with me," he said, his grin widening. She flung her arms around him once again, kissing his cheek this time, squealing as she did so. Ron kissed her, with more force and Hermione slowly lowered his head to the bed, their lips never parting.

-----2 weeks later-----

"Well, Miss Granger, I think we can safely say this ship has sailed," said Malcolm Magen. Malcolm was the Head of Hermione's department, the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. He was a rather large man with a surprisingly long neck and a rather small nose. He and Hermione were surrounded by a dozen other Ministry members, having just came out of a meeting. He held out his large hand and shook Hermione's small one. He then put a large hand on her shoulder, and led her into his office, which was down the hallway from the room where the meeting was.

He closed the door behind him and walked forward to sit into his chair. Hermione didn't know what he was going to say to her, but she, for some reason, felt nervous, as though bad news was coming her way. She stood in front of his desk, shifting uncomfortably as he smiled up at her.

"Do you know why you're in here?" he asked, continuing to smile up at her. Hermione tried to read his face, to see what was coming, but all he did was smile. "No," she said simply. He then opened up a drawer in his desk and pulled out a huge folder, nearly 6 inches high and slammed it down on his desk. "Do you know what this is?" he asked her. Hermione was now frustrated. He was not giving her any clues as to what was going on, and the more frustrated she became, the more he seemed to like it.

"This is all of your records since you entered the Ministry. Everything you've done," he said happily, chuckling. "Why are you showing me this?" Hermione asked nervously. She didn't like being fooled, and Malcolm was now making her to be a fool. She crossed her arms across her chest and stuck her hip out. "Because, Hermione, a copy of this was sent to the Ministry in the United States," he said. "What does that mean, though?" Hermione asked him, her patience wearing thin.

Magen stood up, walking around his desk, carrying the file with him. "They want you," he said to her, smiling. He pulled a letter out of the file and handed it to Hermione. She read it carefully, and after reading it once, she couldn't resist reading it again.

__

Dear Miss Hermione Granger,

After looking at your impressive résumé, and your enormous file of records, we have decided to offer you a job at the Ministry here in New York, New York. We ask you to spend seven years here, after which you may return to England with your family. We expect your reply in no less than a week. The job will start around August 24, and will end in June of 2006. You will be Head of our Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, and you will be provided with Ministry housing, if need be. Thank you for your time. Any questions please ask for Patrick at 551-558-4523, or Floo Powder the Ministry and ask for the Minister of Magic, Patrick Lamont.

Sincerely, Patrick Lamont

United States Minister of Magic

Hermione found she couldn't breathe, all of her senses seemed to fail. She had wanted this since she was 15, but it somehow did not feel as she thought it would. She somehow felt disappointed, as if this had come at the wrong time.

"Wow," she simply said. "I know, isn't it great?" Magen said, putting a large arm around her shoulders. "Well, yes, but…." Hermione began. "But what?" asked Magen, sliding his arm off her shoulders. "I don't know," said Hermione. And then she finally realized why she couldn't go. It was now August 10th, and, after making love, Ron had told Hermione his tour would start around the first of September. "I just, well……" Hermione stuttered, still clutching the letter in her hand. Magen was now looking upset, and Hermione stepped away from him.

"Hermione, I pulled a few strings getting this job for you. You've wanted this your whole life. Tell me you aren't going to throw it away because of some guy," he said, giving her a stern look. Hermione knew Malcolm knew about Ron. Malcolm had been less than pleased when he learned Hermione was with Ron, and at times would treat her coldly. His change of mood alerted Hermione quite a bit, and she spoke confidently to him. "Look, Malcolm, I need to talk to Ron about this," she said. She turned to the door and marched out, the letter still in her hand. "Think about yourself for once, Hermione," he called out to her.

Hermione kept walking until she reached her office. She shut the door behind her and slid down it, landing in a sitting position with her back against it. Tears began to slide down her cheeks, and each time she wiped them away hurriedly. She knew she was being emotional, but she didn't care. She didn't know what to do.

She knew one thing. She loved Ron more than anything. But this was her career she was talking about. She wasn't going to throw it away for him, was she? _I love Ron, but I love my career, too. I do need to think about myself, right? _

She sat there, probably for an hour, just thinking, Ron and the job opportunity two of the many things swarming around in her head. "Miss Granger?" came a voice from the other side of the door. Hermione hurriedly struggled to get up. She hurried to her chair, wiping away the tears on her cheeks. A woman walked in, she was much older than Hermione, her brown hair with streaks of grey in it. She was carrying a long box in her hands. Her name was Ruth Lansky, and she was the assistant of one of Hermione's coworkers. "Yes?" Hermione asked her. "We have a parcel for you," she said. She handed over the box and left the room. Hermione read the letter that was on top.

__

Hermione,

I love you. Expect more when you get home.

Love, Ron

Hermione wandered what more meant, but set the letter down and opened the box. Inside were a dozen red roses. Hermione picked them up and pulled them to her face. She pulled them away from her and saw that they had changed from red to pink. Hermione smiled to herself, and set the now pink roses back in the box. She removed the roses Ron had gotten her before from a vase, and replaced them with the new ones. She decided to leave early, and quickly gathered her things together. She not only wanted to tell Ron about the offer she had gotten, but she also wanted to find out what "more" was. She quickly shut the door behind her, Malcolm's words "Think about yourself for once, Hermione" flashing in her mind.

----

Ron gripped the velvet box in his hand tightly. He first set it on his bedside table, and then on the TV stand, and finally decided to keep it in his pocket, checking to make sure it was still there every 2 minutes. He hoped Hermione would say yes, and that they could get married when he had a break in his tour. He waited anxiously for her to get home, practicing his kneel several times. He finally decided to let it all happen when it happened, and tried to watch some TV as he waited for her. Finally, at around 7, he heard the door to the apartment open and close, and he was now more nervous than ever.

----

Hermione got home around 7. She took the elevator to her and Ron's apartment, and not two seconds after she opened the door, she saw Ron standing in the hallway. She pulled her key out of the door. He was standing across the room, looking rather nervous, his hands shaking. "Hi," said Hermione, setting down her purse and keys on the stand next to the door. Ron didn't say anything, he just stood there. His mouth was twitching. Hermione just smiled at him, silently laughing at whatever he was nervous about. She walked forward and kissed him.

"I wanted to talk to you about something," she said when she had pulled away from his shaking body. "I wanted t-to talk to you too," he said. "You first," said Hermione. "No, go ahead," said Ron. Hermione looked up at him and squeezed his hands with hers. "So what is it?" he asked her, trying to muster up some confidence. "Well, it's about work," said Hermione, and she found she could no longer look into his face. She turned away from him and began playing with a thread that was loose on the couch.

Behind her, Ron took out the velvet box, and got down on one knee. He was going to wait until she turned around, and then propose. He hoped more than anything she would say yes.

"I got a job offer, Ron," said Hermione, not daring to turn around. The smile left Ron's face. "A-a job offer?" he asked her. "Yes," said Hermione, her head falling down slightly. "I thought we talked about this," said Ron. Ron had told Hermione she never had to work again, for the salary he would get from the Cannons would last their entire lives, and Hermione had only agreed reluctantly, but she had no idea she would have this opportunity. "I know we did, Ron," said Hermione, feeling more guilty by the second. She began to turn around and Ron jumped up and shoved the velvet box back into his pocket.

Hermione walked forward to him. "The United States Ministry wants me, they want me to be the head of their Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures," said Hermione. She moved her hands forward and tried to grab his, but he pulled away from her reach. "Ron…." Hermione said. "So you made your decision?" he asked her, anger spreading throughout his body. "No, of, of course not, I wanted to--" she began. "So you're choosing the job? Over me?" he asked her. "No! I wanted to talk to you about it first!" she said defensively. She could see anger spreading across his face, and tried harder than ever to explain.

"Please, Ron," she said. "Just go, then," he said. He knew he was being rude. Maybe it was his nervousness, or the fact that he feared she would say no, but he now felt more upset than ever. He didn't want to lose her, but she had already made her decision.

"I wanted to talk to you about it first," she repeated. "No, you just came here to tell me you were leaving," he said, and he turned away from her. "Ron, just stop it," she said. A tear slid down her cheek. She didn't want to lose him. She loved him. She needed him in her life. "Hermione, I understand," he said, though his features clearly showed that he was very angry,

"No, you don't! If you just let me explain," she said defensively. He turned around to face her. The tears made it hard to look at her face. "If you don't want to be with me, then fine," he said. "I never said that, Ron I love you!" she said. She could not understand why he was acting this way, but she knew something must be wrong with him. "No, you don't. If you loved me, you would choose me over the job," he said.

"Do you realize how selfish you're being?" said Hermione. "Me? I told you about this two weeks ago, Hermione. And now you come to me saying, what? That I should move to the United States with you? To give up everything I worked for?" he said. "And I've worked hard too!" she shrieked. "You promised me you'd go with me! You promised," said Ron. Hermione stayed silent for a moment. They were both being selfish, she realized, but she couldn't give up this job opportunity. But she loved Ron more than anything.

"Just forget it," said Ron. "Forget what?" asked Hermione. "I guess we can forget us," said Ron. Hermione mouth opened wide in surprise. "How can you say that? How can you fucking say that, Ron? We've been together for 2 years and you just want to forget everything we had?" she said, tears now flowing. "I guess it has to be done," said Ron.

He didn't want to do it, but he had to. He, once again, felt inferior. And it wasn't to someone, it was to something, a stupid job offer Hermione had gotten. He hated that feeling, and if that job was more important to Hermione than he was, then he would, reluctantly step aside, for he had to live his life too. He wasn't going to throw away Quidditch for her, just as she wasn't going to throw away her career for him.

"No, it doesn't. You're being stupid, Ron," said Hermione. "I'm always stupid, Hermione. I guess I'm not good enough for you, am I?" he said. "How the hell can you think that? Will you just stop, for one minute?" she said, trying as best she could to calm him down, to comfort him. "No, I won't," he said. And he couldn't believe what he said next, for it would haunt him for the next six years. "Just go, I want you to," he said. "Y-you want me to?" said Hermione. "Yes," he said, wanting to punch himself for being so stupid. "But--" she began. "No," he interrupted, "no but. You can't give this up. And I obviously can't give up on the Cannons. Go."

"But, us?" said Hermione. Ron could not look at her. He was glad he didn't see the tears coming from her wet eyes, or the shock and hurt on her face. He simply couldn't look at the woman he loved, not when he had just rejected her, hurt her. "When?" he asked her. "The 24th," she said. Ron chuckled. "Two weeks," he said. "It's not funny," said Hermione. "Go," said Ron. "Why? Why aren't you stopping me? Do you not love me?" she said. "Of course I do, but I think we both made our decisions," said Ron. Hermione couldn't believe her ears. "So you're pushing me away," she said. "No," said Ron. "I'll be back in a couple of hours. Maybe that'll be enough time for you to get your stuff out," said Ron. "Oh, and where am I supposed to go?" asked Hermione. "I don't know, I don't care," said Ron, and he slammed the door behind him. Hermione stood there, for nearly 10 minutes, the only thing moving were her hands to wipe away the tears.

She wanted Ron more than anything. And she loved him. But if he couldn't understand that this job meant so much to her, then maybe they weren't supposed to be together. _No_, thought Hermione, _we are_.

She felt like a robot as she packed her things. As if she was on autopilot. She didn't know what she was doing, she just felt that her body, not her mind, were doing the thinking for her. It took her a few hours to get packed. She increased the size in all of her suitcases and trunks to pack everything of hers in them, and then dragged them to the door. She opened the door and stepped out into the hallway, dragging the suitcases with her. She took one last look at the room, and shut the door behind her.

-----

Ron stepped out into the cold night air, the cold stinging his cheeks and bare arms, as he had been wearing only a t-shirt and jeans before he had left. His legs felt like jelly. He didn't know where he was going. It was as if his mind wasn't working or functioning properly, and he had only his legs to carry him. His hands were cold, so he stuck them deep into his pocket. It took him a moment to realize that he did not feel the familiar, velvety feeling he had been feeling for the past couple of hours. He felt only his keys and his wallet in one pocket, but the other was empty. He turned around and began retracing his steps, in search of the little velvety box, which had cost him nearly half his life savings.

----

Hermione stepped into the hallway in the apartment building, but just outside her and Ron's door, she stepped on something and fell to the ground, the suitcase and trunk flying in front of her. She, staying in a sitting position, turned her body around to see what the object was. It was a small velvet box. She picked it up and looked inside. Inside was a ring, more beautiful than ever, with a huge diamond on it. Hermione took it out of the box, and noticed engravings on the inside of it. It said, 'I'm nothing without you, Hermione'. The r, o, and n in Hermione's name had been italicized. Hermione turned the ring back around and it slipped easily onto her ring finger. Tears once again stained her cheeks, her face screwed up in pain as she realized this had been what Ron had wanted to talk about. Hermione put the ring back in the box and stuck it in her purse safely. She would keep it, until she believed she should give it back. She stepped into the cold night air, thinking of only one other home she had ever had.

-----

So? I think this one will be so much better than the other one. (In case you didn't know, this is a remake of It's Too Late for Us, one of my other stories.) I like the fact that Hermione, like someone said in a review, is not a coward for leaving Ron. This time they simply drift apart (for the time being). Also, if you would like me to add anything into my stories just put it in a review and I'll put it in my story. Thank you guys for reading!


	2. Nausea

Hermione at first considered going back to her parents house. After all, her parents would of course let her stay for two weeks until she moved to the US, but the thought of living with her parents for two weeks after telling them she was no longer with Ron seemed horrifying. Her parents had absolutely loved Ron when they met him. They had at first found his sense of humor a bit off, but he had gotten on their good side when he introduced them to Quidditch, using his wand to conjure up a game featuring the Chudley Cannons on their, as he called it the first time, jellyvision. Her parents, mainly her father, had become completely hooked to it, and would occasionally ask him to come over to put another game on. Her mother hadn't been so attached to quidditch, but she enjoyed seeing her husband happy, so she had grown to like Ron quite a bit.

Ginny and Harry invited her inside, and, noticing the tears streaming down her face, sat down on either side of her on the couch and comforted her. Telling them what had happened seemed to hurt Hermione even more, the tears were coming steadily now, causing her eye makeup to run a little. "We both want different things, I guess," she said, as Ginny and Harry both helped to wipe away her tears. "You want eachother," said Harry, his hand squeezing Hermione's shoulder gently. "I know," said Hermione, "that's why I can't deal with this, I love him more than I've ever loved anyone or anything in this world."

"Then go tell him that!" said Ginny and Harry together. Hermione's head slowly dropped down to stare at her hands in her lap. "He's stubborn. He's foolish and stubborn. He'd rather play quidditch than be with me," she said, wiping the tears away. "Hermione, you know how Ron is, he probably thinks you choose the job over him, he's always felt like he's second best to everything, I'm sure this isn't helping," said Harry. "But I told him, Harry! I told him I wanted him and he wouldn't listen, he just pushed me away," said Hermione, putting her head into her hands. "Hermione, it's not doing you any good to sit here and cry," said Ginny. "I'll make some tea and fix up the guest room for you. And you can sleep, it'll help," said Ginny, standing up off the couch and walking towards the kitchen.

Neither Harry nor Hermione spoke for a moment. "He loves you, Hermione," said Harry out of the blue. Hermione looked over at him. "He's told me," Harry sighed, "that the only person he ever really wanted was you. Ever since fourth year, he said all he wanted was you, even though you drove him mad," he chuckled. Hermione kept a straight face as he spoke to her.

"He said it hurt to see you with Viktor, no matter how badly he tried to tell himself it wasn't about you with him, he couldn't," said Harry. Hermione started to say something, but Harry cut her off. "Do you know why he started dating Lavender in sixth year?" said Harry, taking his hand off her shoulder and bringing his own together to fidget. "Because he was a jerk..." began Hermione. "No, Hermione, you know how Ron was back then, always jealous about everything, and he always had to get back at someone if they did something to him," he said. Hermione looked puzzled. "But I didn't do anything to him!" said Hermione. Harry sighed loudly and continued.

"He found out that you kissed Krum," said Harry. Hermione's eyes got wide. "He wanted to get back at you, he wanted to prove he could snog people too," said Harry. "So why'd you tell me this?" asked Hermione, looking over at her best friend. "I thought you'd wanna know how he felt Hermione, he never wanted to hurt you, not really," said Harry. "He's hurting me now," said Hermione, a tear falling into her lap. Harry looked over at her. "I'm sorry," he said. He leaned over and hugged her, allowing her to cry on his shoulder.

"Everything okay?" asked Ginny, bringing in a tray which held three glasses filled with tea. "Yes," said Hermione, releasing Harry and smiling at him. "Here you go," said Ginny, handing them each a glass and sitting down next to Hermione. They sipped their tea silently, Hermione thinking about everything Harry had just told her.

After half of her tea was gone, Hermione's stomach felt upset and she set the glass down. "Thanks Ginny, Harry. I'm off to bed, I might feel better in the morning," said Hermione, her legs feeling like jelly as she opened the door to the guest room. She didn't even turn on the light, but shut the door and went right to sleep on the bed, hoping to feel better in the morning.

---

The morning, however, did not turn out very well for Hermione. As soon as she woke up, around 8 AM, her stomach felt strange. A wave of nausea swept over her. This had never happened to her before, and she immediately ran to the bathroom connected to the guest bedroom and lifted the toilet seat up, in case if she had to throw up. She knew it was coming. The first time she remembered throwing up as a child, she remembered her mouth feeling odd, somehow like it was numb, and that was how it felt for a moment before she threw up in the toilet. Hermione groaned and moved so that her back was against the wall. She, however, felt the feeling again and had to move quickly to hold her mouth over the toilet. "Oh my," said Hermione, using her wand to empty the toilet and clear the room of the smell.

After waiting a minute to make sure she was done, she stood up and walked out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. She sat down on the bed and held her wand against her stomach. Performing a tricky spell she had learned from Mrs. Weasley, Hermione muttered a few choice words and 98.1 degrees flashed in front of her face. She did not have the flu, maybe it had happened because of everything that was happening between her and Ron. She was messed up, she decided.

She walked out into the hallway and heard someone in the kitchen, so she entered the kitchen. Ginny was inside, making pancakes, bacon, and eggs. "Hi, Hermione, I was just about to come get you, breakfast is almost ready," she said, smiling as she retrieved two plates from a nearby cabinet. She poured Hermione a glass of pumpkin juice and set it down in front of her. "Where's Harry?" asked Hermione, sipping on her juice. "Out trying to knock some sense into Ron," said Ginny. Hermione choked on her drink. "I don't want you guys to get involved!" said Hermione. "He's just trying to see how Ron's feeling," explained Ginny, filling Hermione's plate with food and sitting it down in front of her. "Ginny, this is between me and Ron," said Hermione. Ginny filled up her plate and sat down next to Hermione at the table. "I know, we just want to help," said Ginny, pouring syrup on her pancakes.

"I know," said Hermione. "This is really good, thanks Ginny," said Hermione. "No problem, I always found it better to make breakfast the muggle way, it doesn't taste the same if you use magic," she said. After finishing their breakfast, Ginny cleared the dishes and sat back down with Hermione.

"I just hope that stays down," said Hermione, looking down at her hands. Ginny looked confused. "What are you talking about?" she asked. "This morning," explained Hermione, "I woke up and I felt sick. I threw up twice. Probably just happened because of everything that's happening with me and Ron," said Hermione casually. "You don't believe that," said Ginny. Hermione chose to look away. "Hermione, maybe you should check, I mean, not that I want to know details, but you know you could be, right?" said Ginny. Hermione looked over at her friend sternly. There's no way, we used the charm," said Hermione. "That charm doesn't always work, in fact, Charlie was a result of it," said Ginny. "There's no way," said Hermione, standing up from the table. "There's no harm in checking Hermione, either way, throwing up randomly is not normal, so you're either going to have to go to a doctor or let me check and see if you're, well, you know," said Ginny.

"Fine," said Hermione. She knew the procedure, as Mrs. Weasley had, reluctantly, sat Ginny and Hermione down one day and taught them many useful spells they would need, including the one to find out if someone was pregnant. She stood directly in front of Ginny and lifted up her shirt, revealing her very small and thin stomach. "Are you ready?" asked Ginny, pulling out her wand from her pocket. Hermione nodded. If she was pregnant, if there really was a baby inside her, she didn't know what she'd do. Ginny pointed her wand at Hermione and muttered "Infantio". Hermione insides turned a little as Ginny performed the spell. The tingly feeling went away as Ginny lowered her wand, looking down and putting it back into her pocket. "Well?" asked Hermione. Ginny looked back up at her friend.

"You're pregnant," she said. All feeling seemed to escape Hermione, her body felt completely numb, the air seemed to escape from her lungs. She collapsed back into her chair. They sat there for a moment, digesting the news. Ginny spoke first, Hermione's lips seemed not to be able to part. "What are you going to do, Hermione?" she asked. Hermione didn't respond for a moment. A million things rushed into her head. How could she tell Ron? How would this change things between them?

"I-I'm going to have this baby," said Hermione. "What about Ron?" asked Ginny, thinking of how her brother would feel about being a father. "I'll tell him, sooner or later, I'll tell him," said Hermione. "Soon would be better," said Ginny. Just then, Harry popped back into the kitchen, a not-so-happy expression on his face. "He's being an arse," he said simply. Noticing the looks on both of the girls faces, he looked back and forth between them. "What's going on?" he asked. Ginny looked over at Hermione and Hermione nodded. "She's pregnant," said Ginny. Harry only stood there for a moment, not knowing how to react to the news. He at first felt happy, knowing Ron had talked about how happy he'd be to father Hermione's children. But then he realized, with everything that had been going on, maybe this baby was coming at the wrong time.

"What are you going to do, Hermione?" asked Harry, sitting down in the chair opposite her. "Have it, I have to, I don't believe in abortion," said Hermione. "We'll go with you, you know, if you want to tell Ron and you're too nervous," said Harry. Hermione tried to reply but Ginny answered first. "No, Harry, it's between Ron and Hermione, she needs to tell him alone," said Ginny. "Yeah," said Hermione. She exited the room, leaving Ginny and Harry to discuss the situation.

---

Sorry to end it so abruptly. I had more to write for this chapter, but I felt it was getting too long. The next chapter will hopefully be up tomorrow. Thanks for reading!


	3. Surprises

The next week and a half passed by slowly and uneventful. Hermione did not go out at all, she chose to stay at Harry and Ginny's, in the guest room by herself, reading some of her old schoolbooks. Trying to take her mind off it didn't help, it only made her more upset. It was weird, thinking that a human being was growing inside of her at that very second. Harry and Ginny stayed clear of her, occasionally coming into her room and trying to talk to her about it, but she seemed very unresponsive and hardly spoke to either of them.

Two days before she had to leave, she visited her parents. Her mother cried at the news of her being pregnant, and her father seemed very happy too, that is, until she told them she was no longer with Ron and would be leaving for the United States in two days time. She left late that night, having stayed for dinner, a very silent dinner at that. She was exhausted and immediately went back to Harry and Ginny's that night and collapsed onto her bed, dreading the next morning as she knew she'd have to say goodbye to the entire Weasley family.

She woke the next morning and packed her things into her suitcases, knowing she'd have no time tomorrow morning to pack. She took a shower and changed into jean shorts and a blue blouse. Harry, Ginny, and Hermione apparated at the same time from the apartment, arriving outside the Burrow.

Ginny stepped forward and opened the door that led directly into the kitchen. There was no one visible in the room. "Where is everyone?" asked Hermione, walking into the living room to find it empty too. "I don't know," said Ginny, "I told them we'd be here around 11," she said. Just then Hermione nearly had a heart attack as about 20 people apparated into the kitchen all at once. The entire Weasley family was there, including Fleur and Bill's children Dominque and Louis. Neville, Luna, Hannah Abbott, Dean Thomas, Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil, Seamus Finnigan, Padma Patil, Ernie McMillian, including several professors from her time at Hogwarts. They all yelled "SURPRISE!" as soon as they apparated in and several of them ran forward to hug Hermione.

After a few minutes, everyone soon disbanded into small groups and began talking, Hermione trying to get around to everyone. She decided to go to a group of her professors first, including McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout, and Slughorn. "Hello Professors," she said happily, hugging each of them, bending down a little to hug Professor Flitwick. "We're so sorry that you're leaving Hermione, dear, but we're sure to see you again in the future," said Professor McGonagall. "Oh, yes I'll be back, I'm not leaving forever," said Hermione. The teachers all smiled at her and Slughorn dropped a heavy arm around her shoulder and led her away from the group. "Very proud of you, Granger, a once in a lifetime oppurtunity this is, I hope you will take full advantage of it," he said. "I will Professor," she smiled up at him. "You know, I could put in a good word for you--" he began. "Thanks, professor," said Hermione, smiling and waving goodbye.

She then moved on to her former fellow students at Hogwarts. Seamus had his arms wrapped Lavender, Dean was holding Parvati tightly in his arms, and Ernie and Hannah were talking with their faces very close together. Padma was talking to a guy Hermione did not recognize, their fingers entwined. "Hello everyone," said Hermione, smiling at each of them. They all smiled back and said hello. "Wow, er, I didn't know any of you were together," she said, referring to nearly every couple she saw. Each of them then began telling their stories of what had happened after the Battle. Hermione, listened, interested. She moved on from them and began talking to the Weasley's, who wereall smiling as she joined them. They each congratulated her and hugged her, wishing her good luck. Hermione pulled Angelina away from George's arms and spoke to her. "Err, Angelina, sorry to, you know, bother you, but do you know if Ron's here?" asked Hermione.

------

Hermione made her way up the very flight of stairs to the very top floor which contained Ron's bedroom. The door was shut, and she pushed it open slightly. Ron was staring out the window at the crowd below, as everyone had now been ushered outside to enjoy the wonderful food the Weasleys had made. He looked over at Hermione as she entered, then turned back to the window. "What are you doing here?" he asked, choosing not to look at her again. Hermione shut the door quietly and walked forward towards him a little, standing in the middle of his room at the end of his bed, moving her hands nervously.

"I wanted to talk to you," she said, nervously taking a few steps forward. He turned around to face her, but did not move from where he was standing. "I don't want to talk, there's nothing to talk about anymore, you obviously don't care enough about me," he said, turning away from her. "But I do, Ron," Hermione said. "So you're coming with me, then?" he asked her. She had to stop herself from yelling. "Ron, y-" she began, "I'm not going to put my career on hold for you. God damnit, you know I love you more than anything in this whole world, but I need to think of myself for once," she said. "Exactly, you're choosing that damn job over me. It's alright, that's how it was before, that's how it is now," he said.

"Excuse me?" she said, folding her arms across her chest. "I was always second best, at everything, no matter what, I'm sick of it. If you don't want me then fine, just go," he said. "I have to tell you something first," said Hermione sternly. She walked forward to him and took his hand in hers. "What are you doing?" asked Ron. She pulled his hand down and placed it on her stomach. He shook his head back and forth, confused. Hermione placed her hand on his cheek, and she, not knowing why she was doing it, slowly moved her lips closer to his. He did not move toward her, but he did not pull away either. They were mere centimeters apart when the door to Ron's room burst open and Ginny appeared in the doorway. Ron and Hermione pulled away from eachother.

"Oh, erm, sorry, mum says it's time to eat, Hermione," said Ginny, and she closed the door behind her. Hermione heard her footsteps as she walked back down the stairs. Hermione looked back at Ron, who was staring at his shoes. "I loved you, Mione, but I'm just going to have to get over it," he said, turning away from her. Hermione looked at his face, he was visibly upset. She couldn't speak to him anymore. She turned and pulled the door open and ran back down the stairs. She tried to enjoy the rest of her stay before she had to leave. It was hard though, occasionally looking up from one of the picnic tables below to see Ron's face in the very top window of the house. She smiled as much as her body would allow, and after everyone was done eating, the guests began to depart. She said goodbye to most of her Hogwarts friends as they departed. Charlie, Bill and his family, Percy and Audrey, and George and Angelina all left, along with her professors.

Soon only Molly, Arthur, Harry, Ginny, Neville, Luna, and Hermione were left, including Ron who was still up in his room. "I'll miss you so much Hermione dear," said Molly, as she and Arthur hugged her goodbye. The rest of them followed Hermione out into the garden to talk. "I hope you'll be back soon, Alice loves having you as a babysitter," said Luna. "I will be, Luna, I just need to do this for me," said Hermione. Luna smiled and hugged her. Neville gave Luna Alice and hugged Hermione as well. "Bye Hermione," they said together and apparated with their baby girl.

Hermione looked from Harry to Ginny. "Well, I guess I've said goodbye to everyone," said Hermione, her eyes moving up to look at the highest window. Ginny followed her eyes. "He's coming down whether he likes it or not," she said, and then disappeared on the spot. Hermione panicked for a moment as Harry sighed loudly and ran his hand through his hair. "You know, Ginny, she won't take no for an answer," he said as Ginny reappeared beside him, this time her arm attached to Ron, who looked as if he had been forced to come along.

Ginny released Ron and instead grabbed Harry and pulled him back inside. Ron looked at Hermione. He put his hands in his pockets, looking uncomfortable. "Why'd you put my hand on your stomach?" he asked, looking down at the ground. August nights had been uncommonly cold this year, and Hermione shivered in her shorts and blouse.

For one moment, she considered telling him about the baby. She wanted to fall into his arms and tell him she loved him. But it was supposed to happen like this, everything happened for a reason after all. "Ron, I..." she began, wanting to finish and say, or maybe even scream "I'M PREGNANT!" but she couldn't. "I'll see you later," she said, turning away from him. She began walking forward slowly away from him, but then turned around to look at him one last time. He had already apparated. A single tear slid down her cheek. She walked for a while, away from the Burrow, away from Ginny and Harry, and away from Ron. However, someone was still with her. Someone who would be with her the rest of her life. Her son.

-----

Sorry the whole "party" scene was short. I had actually written an entire scene including dialogue with the other Hogwarts students and there was more of Hermione interacting with everyone there, but my internet messed up and I lost about 15 paragraphs. I was pretty angry so I decided to cut it short. Thank you soo much for reading. Next chapter will be up hopefully by Tuesday, as I have band after school tomorrow.


	4. Six Years Later: The Letter

6 years later

* * *

Hermione wiped away the tears that were running down her cheeks. She shoved the picture album back into her dresser and just sat there, bringing her hands to her face every few moments to wipe away the moisture.

She sighed loudly. "Hey, hey, are you okay?" asked the man lying on the other side of the bed. He wrapped his arms around her neck. "Yes, I'm all right," she said, placing one hand around his. She turned to face him and kissed him softly on the lips, hoping he wouldn't notice her puffy eyes in the dark.

"Listen, I have to go to work, but I love you," said Peyton Sines, kissing her once again. "No, no I don't want you to," said Hermione, trying to stop him. "Hermione, it's already 8, I'm going to be late," said Peyton, pointing to the clock. "I set them an hour forward last night," said Hermione, smiling at him.

Peyton smiled. He had brown, wavy hair, gorgeous blue eyes, and a very hot body. Hermione ran her hands over his arms as he smiled at her. "You," he began, running his hand over her cheek, "are the most amazing woman."

Hermione smiled. "I'm _your_ amazing woman," she said, laughing as he placed his lips on hers.

* * *

Hermione rolled onto the bed next to him, both gasping for air. Hermione turned her head and smiled at him. "Maybe next time," he began, pulling on his boxers, "we could do it without the charm." He pushed the sheets off of him and stood up, pulling his boxers up. Hermione stayed on the bed, wrapped in the sheets, watching him dress.

She raised her eyebrows slightly and rested her head on her arm. "Peyton, I already have Tyler, I really don't think we need another little one running around," said Hermione, trying to pass the suggestion he had made off as a joke. This however, only made Peyton upset. "You've been saying that for 3 years, and honestly, I'm sick of it," he said, pulling his slacks on.

Hermione looked up at him, a pained expression on her face. "Peyton, you know that I--" she began. "Hermione, I want babies with you. And I want to put a ring on your finger, and I want to stand in front of a bunch of people we love and say 'I do'," said Peyton, getting on the bed and putting his face right next to hers.

Hermione placed a hand on his cheek. "I'm just not ready," she said, pushing her lips softly against his. He pulled away from her quickly and began pacing on his side of the bed, grabbing his hair in frustration. "I know you want to find a suitable father for Tyler, unlike his real asshole of a father who decided to get you drunk and use you one night. You know I'm that guy who can be there for you and him for the rest of your lives. Tyler loves me, you know he does, and I would like nothing more than to be his father and your wife," said Peyton, his voice getting louder with each word. Hermione looked at him, trying to keep the tears from coming.

"And I want that to," she said, putting her head down for a moment. "Just not right now," she said, tears sliding down her cheeks. She couldn't look at him. It was too painful. He sighed loudly, knowing he'd pushed her too far again and leaned down and kissed her on top of the head. "I'm sorry babe, you know I only push you because I want you so bad," he said, running his fingers through her hair.

"Don't be so afraid of losing me. Honestly, do you think someone's going to take me?" she said, kissing him firmly on the lips. He smiled. "If anyone ever tried to take you I'd take them out," he said jokingly, returning the kiss. He released her and quickly finished getting dressed. Hermione put her underwear, bra, and t-shirt back on. Peyton finished getting ready and kissed her again, saying his goodbyes and apparating to the Ministry.

Today was Hermione's day off, and she was taking full advantage of it. She had already planned a shopping day with Tyler, as his birthday was only two weeks away. He would be 6 years old, and already he was beginning to show signs of wizardry. She got a quick shower, knowing Tyler would be up very soon, and quickly dried her hair and put on a blouse, jean shorts, and sandals. She fixed her hair, getting rid of all the crazy curls that had been attached to her head for so long, and went into the kitchen to make breakfast for Tyler.

She searched the cabinets for a skillet and a pan, deciding she would make pancakes, bacon, and eggs, Tyler's favorite. Tyler came in a few minutes before breakfast was ready, still in his broomstick pajamas, his hair askew and 'sleepys' in his eyes. "Hi mommy!" he said, running forward and jumping into her arms. Hermione laughed and lifted her son in the air, fixing his ginger hair with one hand. "Hello my handsome little man. You ready to get some birthday presents?" she said, wiping his eyes with a wet paper towel. Tyler nodded and squirmed out of Hermione's arms. Hermione fixed his plate and set it down in front of him, and he began to eat quickly. He had certainly gotten his appetite from his father.

Just as Tyler finished his breakfast, Hermione heard the mail post came in through the slot in the door. "Oh, Tyler, honey, will you go get the mail for mommy?" she said, as she put the dirty dishes in the sink, clearing them away with a flick of her wand. Tyler was back as soon as she finished with the dishes and handed her the mail. "Go get dressed, we're leaving in 10 minutes," she said, rustling his hair as he bounced off and into his room. Hermione sat down at the table and looked through the mail, which was mainly bills.

However, at the very bottom of the pile, just under the edition of the Daily Prophet, was a small envelope addressed to Hermione from none other than Ginny Weasley. Hermione could only stare at the letter for a moment. She had not heard from Ginny in 2 years, perhaps because Ginny had gotten so wrapped in her relationship with Harry and helping to care for Bill and Fleur's children that she simply had no time to write. Or perhaps because Hermione's responses to Ginny's letters were usually dull and unemotional. Not that she meant them to be, but every time she thought of Ginny, she thought of _him_, and she was suddenly filled with hurt and anger.

She ripped open the letter, and once again stared at it, considering not even opening it and throwing it away. It was probably just a letter asking how she was, what she was doing, and how Tyler had been. Her eyes wondered to the trash can. It would be so easy to just rip it into pieces and throw it in the bin, never to think of it again. But Hermione knew she couldn't, not after 2 years she couldn't just ignore a letter from her best friend.

The letter seemed to be hundreds of pounds in her hands. She opened it, revealing 1 long paragraph.

_Dearest Hermione,_

_ Our lack of communication is not something I have enjoyed the past couple of years. It is very discomforting to know that we no longer speak. I have always thought of you not only as a best friend, but as a sister. However this is not the reason I am sending this letter. Harry has proposed. Actually he proposed a while ago. Nearly 5 months ago, and I've been so busy with the preparations I forgot to send a letter to you. I'm asking you to be my Maid of Honor. If not, I completely understand. It it rather short notice, I know, as the wedding is in three weeks. If you could, we're asking you, and Tyler, and Peyton to join us as soon as possible. It is my fault, so I am very sorry for the inconvenience. Please send a letter back as soon as possible. I would love you to be there for me and Harry. Thank you and once again I am sorry for the inconvenience. _

_ With love, Ginny_

Hermione read the letter over twice, surprised at Ginny's unusual forgetfulness. She was always on top of things. Three weeks seemed so close, and of course she'd have to call off work. And pack her and Tyler. And then there was Peyton, who would have to miss work as well. Hermione sighed and got a spare bit of parchment.

_Ginny,_

_ Yes, it has been long since we've spoken. I miss you and Harry, and my parents, and the entire Weasley family, it has been very hard on me all these years. Tyler and I will be there in a few days for the wedding, as I would love nothing more than to be your Maid of Honor. I believe Peyton has a few important business meetings in the next week or two, so it may be possible that he come for the wedding, just not beforehand. It is rather short notice, but don't be troubled. We all forget things sometimes. I will see you in a few days. We can meet at Burrow on Friday at 10 AM. _

_ Love, Hermione_

Hermione placed her letter inside an envelope and whistled for her and Peyton's owl, Snowy, to take the letter. Tyler had named the owl when they had gotten him 2 years ago. The first word out of his mouth when he saw the bird was "Snowy", so Hermione had decided that would be its name. Snowy flew to the window and out of sight, the letter attached to his leg.

_

* * *

_"I think it's a great idea," said Peyton, opening up the fridge and grabbing a butterbeer. "Y-you do?" asked Hermione following him as he used his wand to heat up a cold slice of pizza he got from the fridge. "Well sure, Tyler will get to spend his birthday somewhere new, I mean, he's never been out of the state, much less the country," said Peyton, biting into the pepperoni pizza slice. Hermione looked into the distance for a moment, realizing he was right: Tyler had never been anywhere except there, not even out of the state. Hermione was very protective of him.

Hermione nodded. "Yes, well, I'll start packing then," she said. "Mind if I join you in a couple weeks, babe? I still have a few meetings I have to go to," Peyton said, finishing off his pizza. "Oh, um no, of course, I wouldn't want to keep you from work," she said, taking a sip of Peyton's butterbeer. Peyton smiled at her and pulled her into his arms. "I'm going to miss you and Tyler, so much," he said, kissing the top of her head. Hermione wrapped her arms around him, taking in the familiar scent that had radiated from Peyton ever since they had been together: mint. It was an odd scent to smell on a person every time you were around them, but Hermione had eventually gotten used to it. "I've got to go, babe, they want me back at office," he said, pulling away from her.

"Now? It's nearly midnight," said Hermione, placing a kiss on his lips. He kissed her back with enthusiasm. "Sorry babe, me and Ephram have to get this work done," he said, and with that he apparated, leaving Hermione standing alone in the kitchen. Hermione left the kitchen and went into her and Peyton's bedroom. She pulled her trunk out from under the bed and began packing. She missed packing the 'old fashioned way', taking the time to fold each shirt and pair of pants neatly and placing it in the suitcase or trunk by hand. Now her wand did all this for her. Hermione took out her wand from her pocket. She looked at it for a moment, and set it down on her bedside table.

She first decided to pack her underwear and bras. She took out each bra and each pair of underwear and folded them up neatly. She figured she'd be staying for atleast a month, so she needed mainly all of her bras and underwear. She pulled out each bra: some pink, some blue, some with fancy designs on them, some purple, and some old ones she didn't know she had that she threw into the trash can. And then she saw it. What he had bought her. He had bought it for her a few weeks before she left, and she had immediately washed it, put it on, and put it on to good use for him.

In the very back of the drawer, shoved in the corner, was the lingerie he had gotten her so many years before. She had shoved it in the back of the dresser the day they moved there and had never thought to take it out since. However she had thought of it, nearly every day since then, for it was the lingerie Hermione had had on minutes before Tyler was conceived. She took out the purple lacy bra and the matching purple underwear and held them up. They had only been worn once, that night, and they looked brand new.

Peyton had found it once, and insisted she put it on for him, but Hermione had insisted that they no longer fit her, using wandless magic to remove the tag before Peyton could check. But the truth was Hermione wanted to keep them, just to remember not him, but just a tiny piece of her past life, and of how Tyler had been conceived. She laid them down on the bed, deciding to deal with them later, and continued packing, eventually putting her last pair of jeans into her trunk. She was just about to close up the trunk when her door creaked open and Tyler appeared.

Without thinking, Hermione grabbed the lingerie and shoved it into an empty pocket on the inside of the lid of the trunk. "Mommy," said Tyler, walking towards her as Hermione zipped up the pocket. "What's wrong, Tyler?" she said, picking him up. He looked rather tired. "My throat's dry, can I have some water?" he asked, placing his hands on his mothers shoulders. Hermione smiled at him. "Of course," she said, exiting her room and walking to the kitchen, her trunk closing and latching tightly behind her.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading and sorry for the delay. I plan to have another chapter up soon, as I have gotten into writing a lot during my Christmas break. My break ends the 4th, so hopefully I'll have another chapter done by then. Once again thank you for reading and please review!


	5. Strategy

"He's a quidditch player, a very good quidditch player," said the man. The second man chuckled. "Well then, we'll have to see just how much money he's made," said the second man. The other chuckled. "Probably around a million or so galleons, from what I've heard he's the best keeper the Cannons have ever had," said the man.

"The best? Really? That's saying something," said the second man, leaning back in his chair and putting his fingers together thoughtfully. "I want you to get close to him, make nice with him, that sort of thing. And then we'll make our move," said the second man, cackling loudly.

The first man shifted uncomfortably. "Look, er, when we do this, do we have to kill him, or anyone else for that matter?" said the man, swallowing loudly. "Look, we'll do what we have to do to get this money. Even if it means offing someone, we'll do it, do you understand?" said the second man. The first man nodded his head.

"Good," said the second man, standing up off his chair. "Don't be a pussy, you need this money as much as I do, so don't screw this up," said the second man. "Besides, they deserve it," said the second man. The first man stood as well. "Yes...well. I better get going, see you tomorrow," said the first man. "Don't be late tomorrow, we need to talk strategy," said the second man, flipping on the television.

The first man stood in the doorway, watching the other man for a second. "Yes, of course, I won't be late," he said, opening the door and stepping into the night.

* * *

_Something I think I should mention now since I didn't mention it earlier. DO NOT read It's Too Late for Us if you're keeping up with this story. The plotline to that story is very similar to this one, so hopefully you won't read ahead in that one and ruin the ending for yourself. Also, daily updates for both this story and "Undercover" are finished, as I'm returning to school tomorrow. Also, sorry for repeating "man" about a million times in this chapter, but I cannot reveal names yet. I know this chapter was short, but I got the point across, and I think you know what Qudditch player they are talking about. The next chapter will be posted in mid or late January. Thank you for reading and don't forget to review and check out some of my other stories.  
_


End file.
